Battle Royale Of The Dead
Description SPOILERS! Death is a thing everyone has to deal with, even fictional characters. So today we'll be seeing which three of these for will die...again. Intro Wiz: We know better than anything that death is either amusing or just sucks. Boomstick: Hell, it's our job to kill people. Wiz: However, the writers have already beat us to these guys. Boomstick: Darth Vader, the most feared Sith-Lord. ' Wiz: Agent Maine, The Meta. '''Boomstick: Pyrrha Nikos, the metal bender at Beacon. ' Wiz: And Big Smoke, the big-boned gangster in San-Andreas '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would in A DEATH BATTLE. Darth Vater Wiz: The galaxy. Well, good may reside in it, evil still lurks. Boomstick: The type of evil that would do anything and everything to achieve its goal. The type of evil that scares the shit out of you just by its voice. Wiz: None fit this description better than Darth Vader. Darth Vader Breathing. Boomstick: But before he was the evilest thing in the galaxy, he was Anakin Skywalker, hater of sand.'' '' Wiz: Anakin was born into slavery. Fitting seeing as he seemed to be good at everything. Boomstick: Podracing, building, jeding. Hell, this was when he was a kid by the way. That was until that one guy from Taken who jumped over a fence came to his door and measured his power-level to find out IT WAS OVER 9000!!!! That's still a meme? Right? Wiz: What he actually discovered was that Anakin was the chosen one, meant to restore balance to the force. Little did they know what that actually meant for their fates. (TBC) The Meta Wiz: Before there was Red vs Blue, there was Project Freelancer. Boomstick: The project assembled the best of the best to go on an assigned mission that was so secret, they didn't even know what they were doing. ' Wiz: Among these agents were Agent Carolina, Agent Washinton, Agent Flordia, Agent York, and more. But the true strength of the team was Agent Maine. '''Boomstick: Agent Maine relied on his muscles and his scariness. He was great at ending people's lives even if he was a little childish. ' Wiz: Anyways, The Director of this project had found Alpha, an AI, The Director wanted an AI for each one of the agents, however, Alpha was only one AI. 'Boomstick: So The Director tortured Alpha until he spat out his emotions in the form of other AIs. Each Agent got one, including main, who got Sigma, Alpha's creativity. Sadly, Sigma wasn't the greatest guy. ' Wiz: Sigma wanted to gather his fellow AIs to become an ultimate AI. This meant he'd need to use Maine. After mental torture was infulticted onto Maine, he had died, and was then reborn as the monster known as The Meta. Pyrrha Nikos Big Smoke Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH DEATH BATTLE. WITH EVEN MORE DEATH! Fight We cut into a place that is beyond our dimension. A place outside of the universe. It's a setting in the clouds, with a golden tailed floor with the center having a hole. 4 people walk into this place. Two are wearing metallic armor, one is wearing spartan-like armor, and one wears a hat and a flannel. Pyrrha: Where are we, and who are you. '' Smoke: Who am I? I feel offended lady. I'm Big Smoke, even one knows my name. '''Vader: I have no purpose here, I would like to go back. ' That won't be happening. Smoke: Who said that? YOU'RE MISSING WITH THE WRONG GUY FOOL! The head of a dog comes out of the center pit. Pups: I AM PUPS! Pyrrha: So you're the reason why we're here? Pups: Yes and no. I am the dog of the writer. I was feeling bored and decided to use my powers to make some characters fight. You all have died. Some died bravely, other, not so much. I have brought you all your weapons and personalities from before you died. You must all fight to the death. Losers continue to be dead, the winner comes back to life. ''I could stop the rebels. '' I could be with him again. '' ''I could get my number nines. Growl '' Vader draws his lightsaber. Meta draws the buckshot. Pyrrha draws her spear. Big Smoke draws his combat shotgun. All: PREPARE TO DIE AGAIN! Meta: ''Growl! FIGHT! Aftermath Comparison Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Star Wars vs Red vs Blue' themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Christianthepupbot Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year